


My face isn't the only thing that can be compared to a horse

by PsychoForHope



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Horseface Jean Kirstein, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Rough Sex, Shy Marco Bott, Top Jean Kirstein, both of them are underage so don't worry 'bout that, canonverse, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoForHope/pseuds/PsychoForHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean walks in on a naked Marco and sees that even his penis has freckles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It has freckles too

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a roleplay that I did on my Marco account on Facebook. I did fix some typos, put in signs and what not, but majority of what Jean says/thinks/does is written by my friend. The RP in itself is based off a picture where Jean sees that Marco has freckles on his member.
> 
> This is my first fic, so it's probably not the best, but oh well. Enjoy

Marco was minding his own business, walking around naked in his bedroom as he heard his door open. He didn’t really react quickly enough, and suddenly Jean was in front of him, panicked, he moved his hands down to cover his crotch. ’’Jean!! Don’t look!’’ he said as he trembled slightly.

Jean blushed and quickly turned around, his back now facing the naked, freckled body of Marco’s. He covered his face and blushed, from seeing the man he liked so much naked. ’It has freckled too’ he mumbled, just loud enough for Marco to hear.

Marco was still in panic, but tried to make the situation as little awkward as he could. ''Don't try to tell me that you don't like it tho'' he said, slightly calmer, his face still bright red as he was facing the blonde’s back. 

Jean uncovered his mouth glancing over his shoulder at the other "I didn't say I didn't like it." He shown a small sly grin "your putting words in my mouth." He winked to the naked male his wondering tawny eyes tracing down his body.

Marco chuckled and shook his head ''I know, I know'' he sighed and looked at Jean's face, tracing his body. ''You don't have to stare down my body like that''

Jean chuckled and walked up to the naked freckled man "Well, I could feel around it if you'd prefer, or possibly make you scream a bit. That'd be amusing if you ask me." He shrugged and placed his hand over the male’s hand below that hid his freckled member and moved it aside "don't be so shy, you know I love it." He hand trailed off behind his ass giving it a small smack, then a squeeze "damn that's tight."

Marco blushed more and nodded ''touching would be… fun'' he said nervously, he blushed even more and bit his lip to try and calm down when he felt his hand being moved to the side. ''Yeah, I know... but.. I-I'm just not confident…'' he mumbled before wrapping his arms around the shorter male's neck, giving out a gentle moan and cry when he felt his ass being smacked and squeezed

"What the hell do you mean.." His hand moved up to Marco’s hip holding it gently "not confident? Come on, it's just me" he huffed and turned his gaze off to the side as he spoke "you know, and everyone else should know by now, that I kinda love everything about you… so get over yourself." He sighed and pulled him close "I'm not trying to have sex with you for the sake of both our virginity's " he blushed in embarrassment once admitting that "can't you see that I love you dammit." His cheeks heated up into a flustered blush "even an idiot could see that much." He reached up moving Marco’s chin to look up a bit into his eyes "are you listening to me… or are you in your fantasy land?" His tawny eyes narrowed a bit.

Marco smiled gently at Jean's words ''I know it's just you… I'm just not used to it...'' he closed his eyes slightly and blushed more as he heard Jean talking about his love for him ''I love everything about you too Jean, don't doubt that, ever...'' he felt so much better in Jean's arms, pressed against his body. He opened his eyes once again as he heard Jean saying that he loved him ''I-I love you too Jean'' his head tilted a bit and he drowned in Jean's eyes ''I am listening, I'm just yeah... embarrassed would be the right word...'' he said with a slightly nervous chuckle

Jean showed a small smile, holding the shy male close "listen Marco, we can take our time with this alright? If you’re not comfortable with it then fine. We can work our way up to that point I'm not going to force ya' to do anything." He picked up the males clothes for him and held them out "get dressed" he chuckled and took one last glance of his naked body "we can just uh, I dunno cuddle or something for now." He rubbed at the back of his neck with his hand looking off with a small blush scattered across his cheeks.

Marco nodded and smiled as he listened to Jean's voice speaking ''thank you dear, it means a lot...'' He paused for a second and gave out a gentle sigh ''It'll come soon... I mean… I'm already way more comfortable than I was before ya' know'' he said warmly before pecking Jean's cheek and smiling when he got his clothes. He grabbed them and got dressed rather quickly, before pecking Jean's cheek once again, his blush slowly fading away from his cheeks ''cuddles sods nice''

Jean rolled his eyes when his cheek was pecked "yeah yeah, whatever..." He shooed his hand at him glancing away as the other dressed again his blush remaining on his cheeks. 'So, he does love me after all' he thought to himself, it brought a small smile to his lips not wanting to admit it, he was happy to hear that come from Marcos mouth, the one he loved for such a long time without confessing any feeling for until now. He leaned in connecting there lips into a passionate kiss turning quickly to a tongue make out session his hands slowly running up Marcos sides as their bodies pressed together backing him up into the corner of the wall. His hand holding his chin straight while kissing him, his tawny eyes soon closing, melting into the kiss, instantly wanting to do this for so long now.

Marco blushed at the sudden kiss before closing his eyes and pushing himself closer to Jean. He kissed back just as passionately as he was kissed. His hands once again wrapped around Jean's neck. He loved the feeling of Jean's tongue, and he swirled it around in harmony with the blonde's. A small huff escaped his lips as they got pressed against the wall. One of his hands turned around and started slightly playing with the shorter boy's undercut.

Jeans tongue slid past the brunettes lips with ease, cashing their tongues together, swirling them around almost desperately exploring the inside of the others mouth, while feeling their saliva mix together in the process. He held Marcos hips firmly and gently pressed his groin purposely up against the other’s, feeling his clothed cock start to grow and bulge into the restricting tight pants, making him whine out quietly in pain as it gave off violent twitches once it was pressed against the other, craving his attention. He broke the kiss panting lightly, looking into the others brown eyes speaking breathlessly "you know, my face isn't the only thing that could be compared to a horse." He grinned sheepishly.

Marco gave out a slight gasp against Jean's lips as he felt his hard member rubbing against his own, now hardening rather quickly, a deep blush growing on his face. The bulge in his tight pants feeling rather uncomfortable. He gasped for air and panted slightly when Jean pulled back and he gave a gentle chuckle at Jean's comment. He bended his neck slightly and kissed Jean's neck gently ''oh I bet…'' he mumbled, slightly embarrassed but growing more exited for every second that passed against Jean's body

Jean panted out closing his tawny lust filled eyes, his hands gently gripping to the taller males shirt, and his eyebrows narrowing. His whole body flushing warmly feeling both their bulges press together "ah-dammit Marco.." He clinched to his shirt tightly letting out breathless small moans when feeling the other kiss against his soft skin, tilting his head off to the side so he had better access to the crook of his neck, his hands feeling down the others chest slowly "God the amount of energy it takes to hold me back on braking loose on you." He growled out his words with irritation.

Marco let out a small groan at his name, loving it when he heard it coming from Jean's lips. His back arched slightly, pressing himself closer to Jean. He breathed heavily and let out gentle groans against Jean's skin as he felt Jean slide his hands against his chest. Marco shook his head slightly and chuckled with a blush ''mmh, you can let some of it out if it takes so much energy~'' he said in a voice that was a mixture of nervous and playful. His free hand slid down on Jean's back on the inside of his shirt, his fingernails scratching against his skin lightly

Jean groaned out from the painful pulsing rod in his pants pressing up against his restricting boxers, he reached down and undid the button holding his pants together before tugging them down just far enough for his cock to spring out from his pants, giving off violent twitches, sighing out in relief "ah that's better…" He looked down to the swollen pink head of his shaft "come on Marco, he's craving your attention." He gently took the brunettes hand, placing it over his rock hard shaft "don't make me beg baby." He growled out, thrusting upward into Marcos hand, fucking it desperately, releasing small samples of pre cum on the others hand "fuck-" he tilted his head back, closing his eyes and his lips parted letting it sighs of pleasure.

Marco bit his lip and blushed slightly from the fact that he knew the other was about to release his penis, not complaining, he liked it, he just always got a bit nervous. Marco nodded and kissed Jean's neck a few more times ''y-yeah, I know~'' he said, trying to sound as calm as he could before gasping slightly when he was so suddenly touching his hard member. It didn't take him long before gipping around it and shake his head ''you won't have to dear'' he mumbled, and he started pumping it together with the movements from Jean's hips. His thumb swiped slightly over the blonde's shaft, spreading his pre. He pumped with a rather firm grip, wanting Jean to be in as much pleasure as he could be.

Jean wrapped an arm around Marcos shoulder, resting his head down on the taller males caller bone, his throbbing cock pulsing in the others grip "shit-that feels amazing babe... keep that up." He lifted his head to look into his eyes as he continued to jerk his hips forward into the others hand. He grinned smugly and kissed the brunettes freckled cheek, his hands feeling around his body. Running his hand down to his groin, and unbuttoning his pants before reaching down and pulling out his member "heh, I definitely love those freckles on your dick" He dropped to his knees and took Marcos penis into his mouth, his lips cupping around his shaft in a firm manner while looking up to him, watching his expressions as he began to bob his head while his hands placed over his groin for balance.

Marco nodded and let out a short moan of appreciation from Jean's words, he loved it when he complimented him like that, giving him slightly more confidence every time. He looked back into Jean's warm eyes, smiling slightly as he continued jerkin his hand up and down. He tensed up slightly when he felt Jean's hand undoing his pants, but decided to bite down on his lip and relax as good as he could, there was no way in hell that he'd back out or freak at this point. He gave out a slight gasp and closed his eyes as his member finally felt the air around them instead of the way too tight pants and boxers, and it didn't take more than a fraction of a second before his dick was pulsing, begging for the shorter man's touch. Without any warning Jean fell to his knees and took his penis in his mouth, and holy shit was it good. Marco pulled Jean's hair lightly and closed his eyes before letting out a loud groan. The fact that he knew that Jean was looking at him, and enjoying him made him feel good, his confidence wasn't at top, but hell, he loved being looked at and loved like that. ''nnngh.. J-jean~'' he moaned lightly as a small amount of pre-cum was released from his desperate penis.

Jean kept his lustful eyes locked up at Marco, showing he enjoyed every minute of his mouth stuffed with his freckled member. His hand slowly glided down to his scrotum beginning to lightly message it in between his fingers, as his other hand held the base of his penis to support it, before slowly gliding his tongue along his throbbing hardening shaft. Feeling the soft freckled skin caress against his taste buds and the taste of the others pre-cum oozing out into his mouth made him give out small groans, swallowing every bit without hesitation. He hallowed his cheeks after taking his member back into his mouth, lowering himself all the way down onto his cock until his lips pressed against the base. Relaxing his throat so he wouldn't gag over the other’s length, deepening into his throat, coating his shaft in hot sticky saliva. He moaned and pulled back from his member, panting a bit and getting air back into his lungs before taking it back into his mouth. His tongue swirled desperately around it, making a mess of himself, feeling saliva run down his chin and string down onto the floor beneath them.

Marco's moans and groans grew louder and louder, especially when he felt Jean's massage. When he felt Jean's tongue, he moaned loudly and pulled Jean's hair even harder, trough be told, he wanted to pull as hard as he could, but didn't dare, not wanting to hurt the blonde. He felt the back of Jean's throat and he groaned even louder, his breathing started to go harder and faster. He bit down on his lip, trying to silence himself a slight bit before loosing control of his sounds. The swirling of Jean's tongue felt amazing, and he couldn't help himself much more as he moaned at the top of his lungs ''f-fuck J-Jeahnn~'' he groaned as he pushed Jean a little closer to the base, as if he would go any further. It took Marco a few seconds to start breathing again, as it was hard to do it during all this pleasure.

Jean’s tawny eyes widened a bit when hearing the other curse out into a moan, his cheeks heated up more from how turned on the brunette was. He had never heard him use such language before, but he was just glad he was showing the freckled male what pleasure could feel like, and most importantly the love behind it. He closed his eyes as Marco’s fingers locked into his blonde hair, bobbing his head quickly once adjusting to his length. He started deep throating him with ease, making small gagging noises, but managed to catch himself, replacing them with small breathless moans. Once his penis became fully erect, and not having to hold it up anymore, both his hands moved over to his freckled thighs. Pulling back quickly and he gave his swollen pink tip a kiss before gripping the base, beginning to pump his shaft quickly while looking back up to him "cum for me baby-come on I want to taste it" He spoke out breathlessly, licking across his lower lip desperately wanting to taste his bitter cum.

Marco bit his lip hard, moaning and groaning as loud as he could when he felt Jean deep throating him, it was the most amazing feeling he had ever felt so far, and it came from Jean. His head was thrown back slightly as he felt Jean's lips kissing his head, he was so close to cuming at this point that his legs started to tremble slightly. His eyes opened for the first time for a long time and Marco looked down and into Jean's eyes. He hummed and groaned as he felt Jean pumping him, and oh, his sweet, sweet words. Jean's voice was so hot and beautiful, nothing else in this world could compare to it. It didn't take him long before he trembled more and let out a silent scream. His fingers pulled the blonde's hair tightly and his erection started pumping out his warm cum at Jean's face. He closed his eyes and gasped, struggling to catch his breath for a moment

Jean listened to the others sweet groans and moans that turned him on even more, everything about this male was amazing to Jean, and he pumped his cock continuously. Closing his eyes when feeling his member pump out all his hot seed onto his face, opening his mouth to catch the majority of it. Waiting until his penis was done squirting out cum, he closed his mouth and swallowed thickly, opening his eyes once done, feeling some of the missed come run down his cheek and nose letting out a small chuckle "I'm a damn mess now" he smiled "guess I'm a cum sack now." He huffed and gave his shaft one last gentle kiss in a satisfied manner "you taste amazing by the way" he leaned up and cupped Macros cheek bringing him into another deep kiss, tugging his boxers and pants back up carefully.

Marco chuckled deeply and nodded ''you look surprisingly good when you are a mess like that…'' he paused for a second and panted slightly ''you felt damn amazing Jean'' he said with a gentle smile before chuckling once again ''glad you liked it'' he said with a slight blush growing back, and he nuzzled his face into Jean's hands as they held his face loosely. He kissed back sweetly; wiggling his hips a little to help Jean put his clothes back on. His lips were curved into a wide smile against the soft, thin lips of Jean.

Jean smiled against the others lips as they were still pressed together, he moved back from the others lips listening to his sexy ass words "damn your somethin’ earn't you.." He sighed happily "and that's why I kinda wanted to do this… well I have for awhile but I think now is the right time to ask." He chuckled and nervously rubbed at the back of his head shoving his other hand down into his pocket turning his gaze to the floor "Marco, will you… be in a relationship with me?..." He coughed covering his lips with his fist after doing so.


	2. no promises I won't break the bed tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco says yes, they have a conversation about what they are going to do with their lives.   
> Jean turns Marco into a mess under him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my planned finale chapter, but if I get good response there is a possibility that I'll continue it

When Marco heard that Jean thought it was the right time to ask him something, he tilted his head and looked curiously at the blonde, his heart pulsing a bit faster. What would he ask him? Was it about a relationship? He didn't know, but he was sure hopeful and starting to grow real nervous. Marco's eyes widened at the question, and he swore to god that he could feel a tear starting to form in his eye ''yes… yesyesyes, a million times yes'' he said happily and exited before wrapping his arm around Jean's waist, the other one removing the fist from Jean's face and pecking his lips ''I thought you'd never ask''

Jean’s eyes widen in shock by the others respond, he has wanted to ask that since the first time they met, but after everything they did just now and everything they've been trough there was no way Marco could say no, right? A wide smile came to the blondes face and he hugged him tightly "dammit Marco, I love you so much baby." He wrapped his arms around the taller male pecking his lips in small repeated happy pecks, his hand gently running up trough his brown hair. "I'll never let you go... I promise. I'll protect you with my damn life.."

Marco blushed and smiled ''I love you too Jean, more than anything in this whole world'' he said sweetly, pecking back in the same manner as the blonde. He purred softly as he felt Jean's hand in his hair, and he stroke Jean's cheek ''damn, you are cute… I'll do the same for you Jean, don't you ever doubt that, not even for a second'' he said with a warm voice before hugging back as tightly as he could without hurting the paler boy ''you are simply the best thing to ever happen to me''

Jean looked up into Marco’s beautiful brown eyes and blushed a bit from his words, he always knew what to say, how to say it and his tone was always so calm, so peaceful, it always caught Jean’s attention even if he wasn't one to hold an attention span for a long period of time "I know that… but really, I'm not that great okay? ...so knock it off" he huffed quietly and held onto the male tightly "I'm just thankful to have a person like you in my life… we are so different from each other, I don't know how somebody like you could possibly take such an interest in a person like me you deserve so much better than that Marco… but I promise to do my share and keep you happy no matter what, protect you and look after you with my own life… give you everything you need or desire. I will make Sure to treat you right because you deserve that."

Marco nodded and smiled gently, stroking Jean's back carefully ''look, I find you great just like you find me to be great.'' he paused for a moment and sighed ''I would never think that a cool guy like you would like me either you know… My biggest worries for so long was thinking that you found me lame, boring or just straight up not worth your time. I promise you back that I'll always have your back, be your shoulder to cry on, help you as much I can with anything you would need help with. I love you, and I'll keep reminding you if you ever doubt it, I'm yours forever Jean''

Jean looked off from the other with a small happy smile always being to stubborn to show how happy he really was "Marco your more than what I could have ever asked for, your not lame, or boring, you are amazing man, and honesty if it wasn't for you, I'd never be where I am today. You talked inspiration into me and that's more than what anybody has ever tried to do for me… it meant allot to me you know." He leaned his forehead onto the others, closing his eyes hoping this just wasn't some kind of big dream again.

Marco blushed deeply and nodded ''y-you really think that much about me..? I mean, it's not that I'm doubting your words, I'm just… not used to this'' he said with a gentle sigh before resting his forehead lightly against Jean's as they met, his eyes closing at the same time as Jean's ''I swear to God Jean.. I'm so happy I could die''

Jean’s eyes snapped open, lifting his forehead and gripping onto his arms gently "No…don't you ever say that!" He glared at him shouting a bit at he brunette without releasing it. His expression softened from it’s tense state and he breathed heavily for some reason "don't ever say that again…" His voice quieted down and he turned his gaze to the floor "sorry Marco… I didn't mean to shout like that… but that isn't something to joke about I-.." He frowned and sighed deeply holding his head in his hand feeling a tension headache coming. That horrid image flashed back into his head once again from a nightmare last night of the one he loved being discovered dead by none other than himself .He clinched his eyes shut, tightly gripping to his blonde hair as tears leaked from his eyes forcefully "don't ever say that.." He whispered out in a hitched cracked tone, feeling his heart rapidly pounding inside his chest.

Marco squirmed and jumped a little at the raise of Jean's voice, and nodded slightly ''I-I'm sorry...'' he sighed but calmed down quickly as Jean's voice went back to normal. ''It's ok dear... it was stupid of me..'' he sighed and looked back into Jean's eyes for a second and saw Jean's tears starting to roll. His face quickly softened up even more, if that was even possible. Marco's hand quickly moved to Jean's face as he wiped away one of his tears gently. ''Look... I'm sorry… I-I won't ever say that again…'' he paused for a second and chewed on his lip, not knowing what drove Jean to cry made him crazy ''a-are you ok..?''

Jeans eyes opened and he looked up to the brunette with unsteady shaky pupils "we're...going to join the military police...and that's final...I'm…I'm not letting that suicidal psychopath tell us what to do or make us change our minds..." He spoke shakily and deeply in a serious tone, his eyes showing fear but his eyebrows narrowed in anger "we're not risking our lives for him...we're not going to die over him...we've known what we've wanted to do from the beginning…and we're sticking to it okay?" He held onto the male tightly but gently almost as if he'd never get to hold him again if he let go.

Marco rested in Jean's touch and nodded ''don't you worry... this is what we are doing, no matter what, don't you worry for a second'' he said reassuringly with a gentle, yet sad smile. The freckled boy stroke Jean's cheek and wiped away a tear ''not for a damn second Jean''

Jean took in a deep breath to relax himself gently taking the freckled boys hand into his own "we're sticking together trough the hard and easy times. Forget about those idiots, we have each other and it's going to stay that way." He showed a small calm smile when Marcos thumb gently wiped away his tear, leaning into the other, feeling their body's give of warmth to each other "come on...lets get some rest." He gently pulled away and walked the other over to his bunk plopping down onto his back, letting that horrible image fade away "let's start on that baby making." He winked up to the other figuring he'd get his mind off of it better by making love to him tonight. "or should we wait? Don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Marco gently smiled once again and followed Jean as he stretched his arm a little. The freckled boy chuckled at Jean's comment about 'baby making' and simply nodded before lying down and nuzzled into Jean's neck ''it's fine, I'm not uncomfortable for now'' he said approvingly before kissing Jean's lips gently

Jeans smug grin returned, bringing his arms back behind his head to rest back after slipping off his shirt, exposing his nice built abs "you sure? I wanna be ready when you are, we have all the time in the world to get started." He yawned and watched as the boy lay down beside him. He smiled and pulled himself up by his elbow looking down to him "damn I can't believe we're about to do this at 16" he laughed out to the thought before leaning down placing light sloppy kisses onto Marcos freckled neck, his hand slowly running up his side, drawing the blanket up over them both, beginning to once again undo his tight restricting pants and slowly taking his time while doing so.

Marco nodded and smiled ''positive'' he said softly to Jean, not wanting him to worry, for he was sure, and he had no doubts what so ever. The freckled boy chuckled slightly at his comment ''me neither, but I like it'' The second he felt Jean kissing his neck he groaned and tilted his head to the side to give Jean better access ''g-god I l-love it when you do that~'' he said with a gentle moan. He blushed slightly before puling away ever so slightly so he could take off his own shit as he was getting way to warm under the blanket.

Jean trailed his tongue slowly down Marcos freckled neck, his hand gliding down to loosen the button on his own pants before kicking them off onto the floor sloppily. Je kissed lightly until he reached his collarbone then looked down at him "I love you so damn much…" He panted out his words lightly before leaning up and crawling in between Marcos legs, gently spreading them so he had more access tugging down his boxers before placing both hands on the bed over Marco’s shoulders. His bangs slight hanging down as he looked to the brunette "are you ready for this babe?" he chuckled not, wanting to make him nervous, he wanted to bring as less pain as possible to the male, so he'd be as gentle as he could during this session. He reached over him and picked up an unopened bottle of lube; glad he could finally put it to some use after years of having it for a damn birthday present. 

He opened it and popped the lid open, leaning up to pour a large portion in his hand, making sure to get every inch of his member soaked, to prevent hurting the male beneath him as he opened him up for the first time. He stroked his cocked a few times; covering it, then placed the small bottle aside. Gripped the head of his member with two fingers. He started pressing it against Marco’s tight entrance just to test how tight he was, at first he slowly forced only the head in and his body instantly became weak from how amazing it felt, causing him to catch himself on the bed before falling back from his shaking legs and arms "ah-damn your tight.."

Marco moaned and tilted his head to give Jean better access, loving the feeling of his tongue trailing down his neck. His hand playing with the blonde hair over him as he placed kisses on his freckled skin, the brunette blushed slightly and smiled "I love you too... more than words can ever describe" he mumbled before spreading his legs for Jean as he sat down between them. He blushed slightly more when his boxers were removed, and he nodded while chewing his lip "yes... I-I'm ready" he was a little nervous, but not in doubt. He took a deep breath before relaxing his whole body and smiled at the man on top of him. He noticed the lube and got excited, this was going down, and god how long he had waited and wanted this. 

He jumped ever so slightly when he felt Jean's head against his entrance, more excited than ever before. When the blonde pushed his head into Marco's body, he couldn't help but tightly shutting his eyes, arching his head into the pillow and groaned loudly. It was painful, for sure, but it was a good kind of pain. The freckled man clutched tightly on Jean's hair and opened his eyes, looking at him "and you are b-big" he said with deep breaths, his thighs trembling lightly from the pleasure.

Jean looked down to Marco, watching his expressions as he held himself in that position, keeping the head of his member stilly inside the man’s body as to let him get use to it and his walls to open up and loosen around his length. He didn't want to cause any pain but he knew it would at first. He wasn't going to rush it though the freckled male didn't deserve to be in pain, he wanted to show him all the pleasure he could offer. He groaned and gripped to the pillows over Marco’s shoulders tightly, his chest beginning to slowly pump for more air "ah-shit" 

He leaned down kissing the breathless brunette desperately and sloppily to take his mined off from the slight amount of pain while entering. He lowered his hips more, his own arms and legs trembling from the pleasure coursing trough his body, never knowing how good this could actually feel. He let out another deep groan into the kiss as his hips began to lower more, making his shaft forcing trough his tight, closed walls, pushing past and ripping carefully trough him as gently as he could until his groin pressed up against his butt cheeks. He was all the way inside now, he held himself there leaning up to look down at him, waiting for him to say he was ready "this feels amazing already and I haven’t even started yet." He winked down to him with a small grin forming on his face "no promises I won't break the bed tonight tho, Kay?" He leaned up, gently lifting Marco’s legs, holding them in place so he had better access to his hole "tell me when you’re adjusted."

Marco didn't take long to loosen up and giving Jean's head a little more room as it was sitting inside of him. The freckled boy panted and moaned against Jean's lips as they connected, and he instantly thought of all the pleasure he was in, they hadn't even started really moving, but he loved it so god damn much. When he moved his hips slightly and started to go deeper, Marco's grip on Jean's hair tightened. The time it took before he reached all the way in felt like an eternity and his moans grew all the time until he was fully inside. Marco bit his lips and opened his eyes slightly ''t-this is amazingghh-'' he mumbled with a loud moan and bit down on his lip. Not long after, he closed his eyes yet again feeling himself loosening up slightly around the blonde's member. He chuckled slightly and shook his head ''don't worry about the bed, I'll fix it if you break it'' he said jokingly as he felt Jean moving him ''yeah… I'm adjusted now dear… I'm ready for all the pleasure you can bring me~''

Jean already felt beads of sweat form on his chest while looking down at his lover, hearing his soft moans and pants, surprised at how quickly he had opened up for him. He gripped to Marco’s thighs, holding them in place while slowly pulling out keeping their gazes locked together while doing so, only wanting and imaging him as he fucked him.

Once he was fully pulled out to the point only the tip was in, he slammed back inside his loosened walls, slamming his groin against the freckled ass, pounding into his prostate when doing so. He let out a loud grunt and titled his head back, pulling out now in a faster pace and rammed back trough his walls again, now repeating this process without mercy or anything holding back, making Marco’s body getting sent upward on the bed each time he rammed his 'horse shaft' back into his hot ass "Mnh-Fuck!" He cursed out in pleasure, feeling his shaft being squeezed and cupped around his throbbing penis each time he pulled out and thrusted back in, making the bunk beneath them rock and creak and even pound against the wall, just hoping nobody heard "you are amazing Marco, this perfect tight ass." He growled out his words lustfully "moan for me baby, come'on scream out daddy's name" he gave Marco’s ass a gentle but rough slap, hearing it echo trough the room, along with the sound of skin against skin contact for each time he slammed against him making, Jean’s eyes nearly roll into the back of his head.

He moaned slightly and sighed when Jean pulled out, feeling the sudden emptiness before he pushed back inside. His hands gripped as tightly on the sheets as he possibly could when his prostate was hit. His head flew as far into the pillow as it could, his head tilting a little to the side. Marco let out a silent scream, and moaned more as Marco pulled out and went back in, his moans growing louder for every thrust of his boyfriend. He nodded before biting his lip until he almost bled. ''y-you are so amazing and big, I l-love it..'' he mumbled with a loud groan. When he heard Jean's command he blushed a dark shade of crimson before groaning and panting, ''j-jeannnnhh'' he moaned his name repeatedly. He shut his eyes as tightly as he could before pulling Jean's hair roughly and scratching the skin on his back with his short nails

Jean growled out between his deep groans in satisfaction from the others moans and pleads "anh yeah that's it baby." He leaned down, kissing him sloppily, holding his chin straight as he did so. Letting saliva run down the both of their chins, feeling his nails dig into his shoulder blades roughly causing blood to draw a bit. He arched his own back a bit, leaning up to look down at the pathetic mess of the man beneath him "your so disgusting… look at you, begging to get more. Needy now are we?" He grinned and quickly pulled out of his gaping asshole "get on your knees sweetheart." He demanded, gripping both of his sides roughly, digging his nails into his sides and trailing sloppily wet kisses up his spine "your mine..." He gave his ass another slap that echoed trough the room before shoving his throbbing, leaking cock back into his gaping asshole. Pounding into his ass quickly, stretching his tight walls each time they closed shut again, feeling a hot feeling growing inside his groin knowing he was going to explode any minute now "want all this cum inside your ass baby?" He spread his ass cheeks to have better access to his hot hole.   
Jean whipped his head back, letting out deep loud groans, his groin constantly smacking against his ass cheeks, causing loud smacking sounds to echo even louder than before. His hands firmly held the darker man’s hips, listening to his whinny moans causing him to only become more turned on for the other and pound back into his prostate rougher "ah yeahhh~ You little shitty whore.." He growled out, biting down on his lower lip, his scrotum tightening when feeling his seed rising up his shaft already from never feeling do much pleasure before. He wanted to shape the moment, but his seed continued to rise. 

"ah-here it comes!" He moved Marco hips back onto his groin, releasing all his hot sticky seed, filling his entire ass with his it. So much that some oozed back down his shaft and dripped onto the bed beneath them. He panted heavily, feeling exhausted as if the last bit of energy was poured back inside the man, before slowly pulling out of Marco’s gaping hole, only making more cum spill out "fuck..." He cursed out breathlessly, falling back onto the bed and feeling his damp air stick to his forehead as he leaned his head back, closing his eyes trying to get air back into his lungs, blushing out of embarrassed from how fast he came.

Marco let out gentle moans against Jean's lips as he kissed back, feeling his body heating up. He felt saliva run down his chin, but didn't care, it felt too god right now to do anything about it. Marco wasn't able to reply to what Jean had said, and simply responded with a slight nod and groan, loving it when he talked like that. The freckled man sobbed slightly when he felt the emptiness Jean had left him with before opening his eyes and doing what the blonde had told him. 

Marco arched his back slightly, moving into Jean's kisses. ''a-always yours'' he mumbled as he panted, squirming slightly at the sudden slap across his ass. He arched his back and groaned a few times before it turned into slight screams when Jean pounded into him. ''y-yes d-daddy~'' he screamed out sweetly as Jean asked about cuming in his ass. He loved Jean's words, loving how he pounded roughly and called him a whore. 

Marco was close, very close, and the second he felt the blonde starting to release, he came himself, letting out a silent scream as his semen shot out of his twitching cock. He trembled violently as he released before collapsing down on the bed when Jean pulled out, panting and gasping to get his breath back. The freckled man felt himself getting covered in his own seed as he laid down on the soaking sheets, not really minding it, as he was in an orgasmic haze. He opened his eyes and lightly pecked Jean's cheek. ''I-I love you...'' he mumbled with a bright red blush on his cheeks. Marco used to jerk off to pictures of Jean in his head more than often for a while, but the man had never felt any pleasure like this before, it was the best feeling his body had ever felt.


End file.
